Le Sanctuaire des Slyde
by Bouteille-de-Rhum
Summary: A l'aube de leur 6e année à Poudlard, le voile de mystères qui plane au dessus de nos héros semble disparaître... Disparaître ? Rien n'en n'est moins sûr et si au contraire ce voile s'épaississait ?...


Le soir tombait et les rues s'assombrissaient. Les pâles rayons de la lune, masquée par les nuages et la brume, offrait une faible lumière aux vieux pavés de la ville.

Une silhouette se dessinait au loin : un jeune homme, marchant à vive allure, une cape noire fermement accrochée à ses épaules. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc contrastaient avec la couleur sombre de ses vêtements. Quant à ses yeux …

Ils étaient d'un gris orageux et semblaient être animé d'une flamme ardente. Quiconque ayant été à Poudlard durant ces dernières années auraient reconnu Drago Malfoy, celui qu'on surnommait le Prince des Serpentards, tant par sa prestance mais aussi par le fait qu'il caractérisait à la perfection les valeurs de la noble maison de ce cher Salazar.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ses talents cachés ou son charisme que Drago était là, s'il avait traversé l'Ecosse c'était pour trouver asile chez son cousin.

Le vent froid frappait son visage de plein fouet lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant les hautes grilles d'un des nombreux manoirs Black.

De nombreuses légendes planaient au-dessus de ce manoir, acquis par la célèbre famille de sorciers dans les alentours du XVe siècle. Certains disaient qu'une jeune sorcière avait mis fin à ses jours, important avec elle son fils unique, lorsqu'elle avait appris que son mari la trompait avec une Cracmol du village voisin. S'il on suivait cette nébuleuse théorie, l'esprit de la jeune hanterait les lieux et chercherait à se venger.

Beaucoup d'habitants du village craignaient donc la vieille bâtisse et peu d'entre eux s'aventuraient vers cette partie de la région.

Cependant, Drago n'avait guère le choix, en effet, c'était là que son cousin résidait quand il n'était pas chez son père, c'est-à-dire la plupart du temps.

Les sorts de protection et d'identification passés, l'héritier Malfoy frappa 3 coups secs à la haute porte du domaine. A peine eut-il finit qu'un petit être, portant une sorte de pagne lui ouvrit.

-Oui ? dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

-Je viens voir ton maître.

-Qui dois-je annoncer ?

-Drago.

L'elfe le laissa alors entrer, sans rien demander de plus.

Drago entra dans l'immense salon de la demeure, celui-ci était composé d'une cheminée centrale dans laquelle un feu perpétuel était allumé. Au – dessus, un grand portrait d'une jeune femme blonde, les cheveux au vent, le regard plongé dans le vide tournait la tête de temps à autre.

Déjà petits, lui et son cousin avaient été intrigués par cette femme. Elle n'était pas comme les autres tableaux qui sans cesse se plaignaient de leurs conditions, criaient à chacun de leur mécontentement, affichaient leur supériorité qu'ils croyaient à jamais graver dans ses murs. Non, elle était paisible, jamais on ne l'entendait parler. Son visage affichait une mélancolie, une douceur infime, une paix. Etait-ce cette mélancolie qui rendait sa beauté fascinante ?

-Encore en train de contempler grand-mère mon cher Dray ? dit une voix derrière lui.

Cette voix, calme, presque froide mais si pleine d'ironie, il la connaissait par cœur. C'était celle de son cousin. Aussi il se retourna doucement.

Le jeune homme avait déjà pris place dans l'un des larges fauteuils de velours vert. Les jambes croisées, enfoncée profondément, les bras sur les accoudoirs, il prit avec une grande élégance une des tasses de thé, apportées par l'elfe qui avait déjà disparu.

Sans un bruit, Malfoy s'assit dans le fauteuil en face et commença à observer celui dont il partagé le sang.

Adrian, car tel était son prénom, était grand, mince, ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau, coupé à mi-longueur était impeccablement coiffés, ses traits fins, plus fins encore que ceux de Drago, étaient blanc, telle la neige. Sa bouche était pleine et ses yeux, d'un bleu clair, semblaient être à voilés par une ombre d'onyx. Le seul point commun qu'ils avaient, hormis leur taille et leurs longues mains fines, étaient leur nez, légèrement retroussé.

En fin de comte, Adrian ne ressemblait à son père qu'en très peu de points physiques.

-Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Je pense que tu le sais. Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer.

-Oh, alors tu es ici, simplement parce que tu as décidé de ne pas suivre le même chemin que ton père ?

-Tu devines toujours aussi bien les pensées à ce que je vois …

-Que veux-tu ? Il se releva et posa la tasse sur la table à coté de lui. On ne change pas ses habitudes !

-Un long suivit, chacun semblait être accaparé par ses pensées.

-Et ta mère ? Ou est-elle ? demanda d'un ton faussement détaché le blondinet.

Adrian sourit: -Ah à cette heure-ci ; il consulta sa montre, laissant apparaître trois anneaux à ses doigts, un en argent avec plusieurs inscriptions, un autre totalement en onyx, et enfin un où était serti une minuscule pierre en émeraude ; elle doit être arrivée en France. Enfin je suppose, tu sais avec cette guerre, je suis encore moins sûr de ses folles destinations !

Il avait parlé de la guerre en route avec un tel détachement que le Serpentard en fut choqué.

-Tu ne prends pas cette guerre au sérieux ?!

-Si bien sûr, après tout je suis moi-même dans une position des plus délicates, du fait du statut de mon père.

-Tiens et lui d'ailleurs, tu l'as vu récemment ?

-Avec les derniers événements, il eut un rictus, il est comment dire … injoignable.

-Je vois …

-Enfin, sache que tu es, et tu seras, toujours le bienvenu ici. Ta chambre est prête, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai de la paperasse à régler à propos de Poudlard … Il se leva.

-Poudlard ? interrogea le vert et argent en se levant aussi.

-Ah oui j'ai oublié de te prévenir, considère-moi désormais comme ton futur compagnon de dortoir. Je suis inscris pour faire ma 6e année là-bas.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est formidable ! Enfin quelqu'un d'intellectuellement plus évolué avec qui parler !

-Ah bon ? Mais et cette jeune fille, la farouche Gryffondor dont tu ne cesses de me parler ? Granger ?

-Elle, il émit une sorte de grognement. Elle n'est rien.

-Vraiment ? Il haussa un sourcil.

-Oui, mets-toi ça en tête, cette année je battrai Hermione Granger dans toutes les matières !

-Hermione dis-tu ? Il eut soudain un regard vague.

-Eh bien quoi ? s'enquit son cousin. Tu la connais non, ton père a du t'en parler.

- Pas souvent non, quand nous sommes ensembles il essaye de remplir son rôle de parent aimant. Il sourit puis rit, un rire cristallin hérité de sa mère. Mais je dois dire, reprit-il plus sérieux, que le prénom de cette jeune fille n'est pas des plus communs.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui … Le beau brun eut soudain un air pensif, il me semble n'avoir lu son prénom qu'une fois dans ma vie, dans un livre sur les grandes familles de sorciers du XVIIIe siècle …

-Impossible. Granger est une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Vraiment ? Etonnant … Vois-tu cette jeune fille m'intéresse de plus en plus … Il sourit. Et moi qui croyais que c'était le grand Harry Potter qui allait être le nouveau sujet de mes recherches !

-Potter ? Je te pensais plus intelligent !

-Que veux-tu ? Il est l'attraction de l'année . Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Celui qui a survécu, intéressant quand même…

Puis sans un bruit il se dirigea vers l'une des hautes fenêtres des salons avant de monter les escaliers et de rejoindre sa chambre sans un bruit.


End file.
